The prior art devices to perform the same function as the present invention were large, bulky, copper induction coils with mating electrical contacts that are subject to arcing and sparking.
Also provided were clamshell type induction coils that were large and bulky or solenoid type induction coils that provided no side access to the load, only access from a free end.